pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin's Past Part 2
Kevin's Past Part 2 is the second episode of ZKJ's Special Episodes. Plot Kevin wakes up bright and early in the morning, and sees that his mom is once again still asleep. He frowns, and quickly fixes himself some cereal, along with some flying-type Pokemon food for Pidgey. After they eat, Kevin takes a quick shower, and they bolt outside, arriving at school about the same time as everyone else. They go into the school, and everyone starts talking in rising excitement as the teacher walks in. He claps his hands, and immediately everyone is quiet. Mr. Syna: So, as you all know, the tournament starts today... There will be four battles today, two tomorrow, and the final battle will be on Friday, of course. Are you all ready? Class: Yeaaaah! Mr. Syna clicks a button, and on the board the students' names start getting shuffled around. Kevin soon finds out that he's paired up against a boy named Nate, who chose a Poliwag. Smiling, he sees that Niro was paired up against a kid with a Wooper. Kevin: No way Niro is gonna beat a guy with a Wooper. Wooper has a huge advantage over him! The first battle is to be Jake, the kid who chose Weedle, and Marissa, the kid who chose Jigglypuff. They begin the battle, and Jigglypuff starts it off with a Pound attack. Weedle flies backwards, but uses String Shot, tying Jigglypuff's feet to the ground. It struggles to get free, and in that time Weedle poisons Jigglypuff with a Poison Sting. Jigglypuff feebly tries to counter with a Sing, but its voice is scratchy from the poison. Jigglypuff finally falls unconscious from the poison, and Jake cheers with his Weedle. The next battle is Kevin versus Nate, who smiles happily. Nate: Whoever wins, I hope this is a good battle! Kevin: Yeah! I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun! On the sidelines, Niro scoffs, while Pidgey and Poliwag both go into the center. Nate: Alright, Water Gun! Poliwag starts the battle with a small jet of water, while Pidgey reflexively dodges, and counters with a Quick Attack, dealing massive damage. Nate: H-How did you do so much damage!? Kevin: We trained a lot! Nate: Alright, uh... Tackle! Kevin and Pidgey wait until the last second, at which point Kevin makes his move. Kevin: Sand-Attack! Pidgey flaps its wings hard on the ground, causing it to fly upwards, avoiding the Tackle and making a large cloud of dust appear where he was. Poliwag looks around, sand in its eyes. Nate: Poliwag, Water Gun straight up to clear the sand! Kevin: Finish it with a Gust! Before Poliwag can launch its attack, Pidgey uses Gust, blowing Poliwag out of the arena and knocked out. Mr. Syna: And Kevin wins with his Pidgey! Everyone cheers, including Nate, and the two opposing trainers shake hands, smiling. Kevin: Good match, man. You did really well. Nate: You too. Your Pidgey is really fast! Nate walks away, returning his Poliwag. Pidgey hops on Kevin's shoulder, and affectionately rubs his head against Kevin's cheek. The next battle, between two trainers named Olaf and Leif, ends with an Oddish standing proud over a defeated Goldeen. The next battle is the one Kevin's been waiting for. Niro versus Dan. Watching intensely, he watches as Wooper tries rapidly to hit Geodude with Water Gun, but Geodude blocks with an improvised shield made of rock. When Wooper finally stops, tired, Geodude throws the shield at Wooper, and Wooper jumps over it, only to see a rock hurtling at it. Geodude's Rock Throw hits Wooper hard in the face, and combined with its exhaustion from being blocked so many times, it collapses from the one hit. Dan: Wooper! Mr. Syna: And Niro wins! Dan goes to shake Niro's hand, but Niro turns away. Dan: B-But... Niro: It was already guaranteed that I would win. We all knew that. Everybody whispers suspiciously as Niro walks away from school, and Mr. Syna claps his hands. Mr. Syna: School is out, class dismissed! Everyone runs back home, Kevin included. On his way there, he notices that the gym's lights are on, and an explosion is heard inside. He runs in, and sees that his mom is once again battling the trainer who had challenged her a few days ago. Trainer: Alright, Scizor, Metal Claw! Scizor's hand becomes a bright silver, and it slams into Dragonair, causing it to fly back. Clair's eyes seem a little distant as she calls out her next command. Clair: Thunderbolt... Dragonair's attack discharges into Scizor, shocking it with a vibrant yellow light. Scizor counters with an X-Scissor, which Clair only notices just in time, and is barely able to counter with Flamethrower. Scizor is down for the count, and the trainer once again leaves sadly. Kevin approaches his mom after the challenger leaves. Kevin: Mom? Are you okay? Clair: I'm fine. Kevin: You seemed kind of... Off today. Clair: Yeah, I'm just really... really... tired... Clair's eyes close for a moment, and then she snaps her head up. Kevin: Try going to sleep earlier. How late did you wake up? Clair: Maybe... 12? Kevin: What!? That's insane... I got out of school then! Clair: I know, I know... Kevin: You need more rest from now on! No more staying up late! Clair: Sounds more like the kind of thing I would tell you. Kevin picks up on the hint of amusement in her voice, and smiles. He hugs his mom, then runs out to continue training. The Next Day At one in the morning, Clair is still up, having a hard time going to sleep, guilt eating at her conscience. Clair: I can't tell him... Not yet. It has to be Saturday. That's when I'll tell him... The scene changes to Kevin's match against Leif, who is using Oddish. Pidgey dives in with a Peck attack, while Oddish uses Absorb, dealing little damage as Pidgey hits Oddish hard. Oddish skids back into a wall, and Pidgey blows sand into its eyes before finishing it off with a Quick Attack. Everyone cheers for Kevin, who smiles as he walks back to the sidelines, shaking hands with Leif. Niro walks into the field, and Jake sends out his Weedle, which growls eagerly. Niro: Prepare to be destroyed! Geodude, Rock Throw! Geodude lifts a heavy rock, and flings it at Wurmple, who seems prepared for this. Jake: Weedle, use String Shot to fling the rock back at Niro! Weedle's string wraps around the rock, and he twirls around. flinging it back at Geodude, who skids back a bit after being hit. Niro: Rock Polish! Geodude's entire body seems to shine, and he moves in front of Weedle with astounding speed. Jake: Weedle, watch out! Niro: Finish him! Seismic Toss! Geodude grabs Weedle by the stomach, and flings him into the air, and Weedle comes crashing down, KO'd. Jake cradles his Weedle in his arms, before returning him into his Poke Ball. Jake: G-Good match... It could've gone either way. Niro just looks at him with a smirk, and laughs cockily. Niro: No, you were doomed from the start. Jake just looks at him wide-eyed as Niro flips his hair back and walks out, calm and collected. Jake walks out, looking devastated. Everyone else follows, and Kevin looks to the sky. Kevin: Tomorrow, we have to go up against Niro. He has a type advantage over us, but we're not gonna let that take us down, are we Pidgey? Pidgey: Pidge pidge! Kevin looks towards the Fossil Resurrection and Preservation Building, where he sees a young girl walking out. Her parents are hugging her, and she's walking out, saying something about Professor Oak. She runs off, her parents waving good-bye to her. Kevin: She's kind of cute... Too bad I never got a chance to talk to her. Kevin turns away, and looks toward the gym, and the image of the girl hugging her parents flashes inside his mind, and his stomach is tied up in knots as he remembers he doesn't know who his father is. He looks down at the ground, and pushes the tears back. Kevin: I can't cry... I won't cry... I can't... I won't... He keeps on repeating this in his mind until he finally gets home, and hugs his mom. Clair: So, how was your battle? Kevin: I won! Moving onto the finals! Clair: Awesome! Who're you battling against next? Kevin: Niro, and he has a Geodude. Clair: A Geodude eh? Looks like he has the better part of the types... But not to worry! Types aren't always everything. After all, I'm able to overcome all those Ice-types that are thrown at me, aren't I? Kevin: Yeah, but he only takes half damage from both of my most powerful attacks. Clair: Then you should focus on avoiding his attacks and tiring him out. You can do it, Kevin. I believe in you. Kevin smiles, and he rushes out to continue his training. They work together, Kevin throwing rocks at Pidgey and Pidgey effortlessly dodging them, even when he occasionally throws two or three rocks at a time. They finish up around nine, exhausted, and go to bed, passing out without a thought. Clair comes in to check on them, and smiles at the sight of Pidgey cuddling up against Kevin. She rubs Kevin's hair, causing him to smile in his sleep. She walks out of the room, yawning, and walks into her room, where she finally falls asleep before midnight for the first time in several days. The next morning, Kevin wakes up, and finds Clair already awake. Clair: Morning! Kevin: You actually got up relatively early! And here I was starting to think you were getting old. They both laugh a bit, and Kevin eats his cereal, then drinks some Green Tauros Energy Drink, feeling pumped up and ready to go. He rushes out the door, and he arrives at school a few minutes before class begins. Mr. Syna: As you all know, school will let out as soon as the battle is done. No matter who wins, you all did great. They all nod, except for Niro, who just scoffs a bit. A few minutes later, they walk out onto the battlefield, where they both send out their respective Pokemon. Pidgey looks at Geodude appraisingly, and the battle begins as Geodude hurls several rocks at Pidgey, who effortlessly dodges them. Niro: Rock Polish, and use Rock Throw! Geodude polishes itself, making it much faster, and the rocks start coming more frequently and with higher velocity. Pidgey is still dodging them, albeit with greater difficulty. Kevin: Use Sand Attack! Pidgey dives through the rocks, and sharply goes upwards at a 90 degree angle right in front of him, startling Geodude, and causing dust and dirt to blow into Geodude's eyes. Niro: How dare you! Geodude, eliminate him with a Seismic Toss! Geodude leaps at Pidgey, but misses by several feet, instead grappling at air. Kevin: Alright, use Whirlwind! Geodude is swept into a spiral of wind that carries him high into the sky, and drops him back down, where he's severely weakened. Kevin: Finish this! Quick Attack! Niro: Wait for it... Wait for iiittt... Just as Pidgey gets close, Niro screams at the top of his lungs. Niro: MEGA PUUUNCH! Geodude slams his fist into Pidgey's face, and Pidgey goes flying backwards, slamming into a wall, and Kevin looks in fright as he sees Pidgey's beak was cracked. Kevin: P-Pidgey... Niro: Looks like I win after all! Hahaha! Geodude: Geo! The two start laughing as Pidgey gets up, looking extremely angry. Kevin: Pidgey? Niro and Geodude stop laughing, and instead look at Pidgey with fake sympathy in their eyes. Niro: Aww... Is little Pidge Pidge hurt? Pidgey: PIIIIDGEEYYY! Pidgey slams into Geodude with a full force Tackle, causing Geodude to get flung into the wall, startled. Pidgey then uses Whirlwind, which flings Geodude into the air, and slams into him from above with a Quick Attack, causing Geoude to spiral down into the ground, ending with a KO. Kevin: W-We won! We won! Yeaaaah! Everybody cheers and gathers around Kevin, who is mending Pidgey's beak. Pidgey coos softly, before falling asleep, and Kevin holds him in his arms. Niro looks at Kevin with pure hatred. Niro: Next time will be different Roberts. Kevin: Keep on telling yourself that! Kevin and everyone else walk out of the school, and Kevin races home, where he sees Clair, smiling at him. Clair: So how'd it- Kevin: I won! But Pidgey needs help! Geodude cracked his beak! Clair looks at Pidgey in alarm, and rushes him to the nearest Pokemon Center, Kevin following close behind. They quickly hand him over to Nurse Joy, who smiles as Pidgey is taken into the back. Joy: Pidgey will be fine in a day. Tomorrow afternoon, he should be all fit and ready! Kevin: Awesome! The two sleep in guest rooms at the Pokemon Center, and first thing in the morning Kevin picks up Pidgey, who is looking much better. Joy: Give him a few days of rest, and he'll be good as new! Kevin: Thank you so much! Joy: It's nothing! Have a good day! Clair and Kevin walk out, and Clair looks extremely nervous about something. Kevin: Mom, there's been something that I've... I've really been needing to know and you won't tell me. Clair: I... I can't tell you Kevin. Kevin: Please Mom! I just won the School Tournament! I'm ready for this! I'm gonna be a trainer soon... I deserve to at least know who my dad is! Clair: You're just... Not old enough. Kevin: How old exactly do I have to be to know who the crap my dad is!? Clair: Kevin, don't you dare take that tone with me young man! Kevin: TELL ME WHO MY DAD IS! The two are silent, Clair surprised by the force behind his words. After a few seconds, she shakes her head. Clair: You're not ready. Kevin's head slumps in defeat, and the two walk back to the gym silently. That Night... Clair wakes up to the sound of doors opening. Clair: They're usually locked at this hour... Maybe I forgot to lock them and a challenger came in? She walks out into the main area, turning the lights on. Clair: It's too late for a b- She gasps as she sees the place is a mess, with food everywhere and all sorts of items are sprawled across the floor. She runs into Kevin's room, and finds a note on his bed. Note: Dear Mom... I didn't want to have to do this, but I knew that if you wouldn't even let me find out who my own dad was, there was no way I'd be able to go on a journey. So, I'm running away. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but you won't find me. I'm going on a journey, whether you're there or not. And I'll find out who my father is if it's the last thing I do... From, Kevin. Clair drops the note in horror, and runs outside. Clair: KEVIN! KEVIN, COME BACK! KEVIIIIIIN! The camera switches to a view of Kevin running towards New Bark town. The scene changes to several days later, where there are posters about a missing kid all over Johto. Kevin, however, is now running through the gate to Kanto, having shaved his hair in an attempt to get by easily. It worked. He gets by, and immediately starts running afterwards. He realizes he's all the way at the Indigo League, far from where he wanted to go. The road is blocked by construction, so he begins to climb the mountain range. The scene switches to two months later, where he's still trying to travel across the mountains, but it's snowing with a harsh blizzard. He knows he can't be more than two days from his destination, so he crawls into a cave and curls up for warmth. Pidgey comes out of his Poke Ball, and cuddles Kevin, warming him. He realizes that today makes his birthday, according to his digital calendar. He starts singing a birthday song to himself through numb lips. Kevin: Happy birthday to me... Happy birthday to me... Happy birthday dear Kevin... Happy birthday to me.... He falls asleep, cuddling Pidgey, and wakes up a day later, his eyes crusty and the blizzard gone. He rushes outside, and Pidgey flaps onto his shoulder. Down below, he can see Pewter City. Kevin: We finally made it... Kevin rushes down, but is attacked by a Rattata that grapples with his Pidgey. Kevin: Uh... Pidgey, use Quick Attack! Pidgey hits the Rattata hard, and Kevin grabs a Poke Ball from his belt. He'd picked several up from Professor Elm's lab, registering as an official trainer. He flings it at Rattata, and he is pleased when he hears the faint ding vibrate through the mountains. He picks up the Poke Ball, and smiles at his new partner. Kevin: We got a new friend... Pidgey: Pidge pidge! Kevins walks into Pewter City, his hair now longer than it had been when he ran away, and with a change of clothes. He walks onto the next route, where he camps out for a day, and then he sees a trainer who seemed much older than him. He confronts the boy, who just picked up his Bulbasaur, in a battle. Kevin: My name is Kevin Roberts! Can you battle me please? I need the experience! Boy: Uh, sure! My name is Zachary Willsone! And, you should all know the story from there. Category:Episodes